


An Unknown Craving

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Conrad is kind of clueless, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Manga & Anime, Realizations, Yuuri is ecstatic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: Conrad had a unknown feeling in his gut. What was it, and why did it pertain to Yuuri?
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller
Kudos: 8





	An Unknown Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Coupling: Conrad/Yuuri
> 
> Word Count: 1710
> 
> Warnings: None

Conrad had never heard Yuuri complain quite the amount he was currently muttering. His young king was sat at his desk, pouring over a pile of books and papers he had called "homework". He described it as the bane of his existence, a void of dark hopelessness, and Conrad had gotten the point; whatever it was, it was not enjoyable. He certainly saw evidence for that, for Yuuri had begun grumbling darkly under his breath ever since he sat down. 

"-supposed to know how to do this? The teacher didn't even teach it! I'm not a scientist, why do I have to do this..." 

Conrad had taken sympathy on him and had offered whatever assistance he could. However, when Yuuri started explaining it, he suddenly found himself wondering if the magical ears helping him to understand Japanese had broken, for surely these were not real words. 

Words like, "covalent compounds, quantum mechanical model, ionic molecule" went flying straight over his head. Yuuri had sighed when the others face had slackened in utter bewilderment, then he laughed. 

"I don't know why I expected you to know anything about chemistry, we were taught from totally different worlds. Thanks for trying, though." And then he had smiled his usual bright smile sincerely. 

Conrad was now mulling thoughts over in his head as he sat on Yuuri's bed, mainly how smart the young king was. Though he might not know much about royal traditions, mannerisms, strategy, or war terminology, no one could truthfully say Shibuya Yuuri was dumb. Conrad had heard him explain concepts that could blow even the smartest brains in The Demom Kingdom. He dreaded to think what Anissina would do if she were to find out. Probably strap Yuuri to a chair until she wrung out every bead of information from him. 

Done thinking about such things, he turns to another problem. Perhaps Yuuri was smart enough to deal with this one, too. Ever since he had sat down on Yuuri's bed, smelt his familar scent engrained into it, felt the softness of it, imagined Yuuri curled up on it, he's felt a weird feeling. He could only identify it as a desire, a craving. It almost felt like a pit in his stomach, empty and gaping. Something needed to fill it, and somehow he knew it related to Yuuri, but he didn't know how or why. 

He sits quietly for awhile, glancing around the room which manifested Yuuri's personality perfectly. After awhile, though, he had exhausted all there was to see and turned to look at Yuuri instead. He had already looked at him plenty, of course, but unlike the decor of the room he would never grow tired of admiring Yuuri. Just looking at his form hunched over the desk made the pit in his gut grow. He felt a lonely longing. That was another way to put it. 

Finally he decided to do something about it. Under normal circumstances he would've left Yuuri attend to his duties in peace, not wanting to interrupt. However, he was so curious and quite put off by this new feeling that he was more bold and perhaps more selfish. Not to mention it was embarrassing he couldn't figure out what it was. 

"Yuuri," Conrad begins, sitting up straighter. "Maybe you should take a break." 

There's a delayed pause in which Yuuri continues to scribble furiously on the paper. Then he sits back and stretches his arms overhead. "I want to, but I told myself I would really cram some studying today." 

"It doesn't seem productive to absorb so much information all at once." Conrad knew that much at least. "I think it would be wise to rest your mind for a moment then return." _And while you're resting, help me figure this curious feeling out... ___

__Yuuri hums, kneading his fingers into his hair. "You're right, as usual. I'll finish this section then be done for awhile."_ _

__Conrad nods, though the other couldn't see it. He fiddles with a fastening string on his pants, something Yuuri had called sweatpants. It was extremely casual for him but very comfortable. "Hey, Yuuri."_ _

__Yuuri hums in response, his lip bit with concentration. Taking it as a que to continue, Conrad plunges on. "I've been feeling... Oddly."_ _

__That caught his attention. He looks up quickly from his work, brows furrowing. "Are you not feeling well? You should've said something sooner."_ _

__He shakes his head. "No, it's not a physical feeling. It's an emotional one."_ _

__Yuuri's mouth forms a small circle in understanding. He returns to his writing but continues the conversation. "What kind of feeling?"_ _

__"I'm not sure." Conrad didn't feel as embarrassed as he thought he would've admitting it and continues on. "It's not a good feeling. I feel like there's a giant hole in my chest. It craves for something, but-" he sakes his head. "I don't know what it wants thus can't satisfy it. It's a lonesome feeling. And somehow, it's connected to you."_ _

__A pencil clatters to the ground then rolls to a slow stop. At the desk, Yuuri was staring at him with his mouth open and a dazed look on his face. "No way."_ _

__Conrad looks at him with confusion. "Yuuri?"_ _

__"I can't believe it," he goes on, barely breathing. Whatever he had realized, it seemed like it was too good to be true. "Conrad, are you...?"_ _

__"Am I what?" He prompts, now beginning to worry._ _

__"That's totally it!" Yuuri exclaims suddenly and jumps to his feet. Before Conrad could even react he had zipped over to the bed and thrown himself over him. Conrad was absolutely dumbfounded now and smothered by Yuuri's chest._ _

__"Yuuri!"_ _

__"Conrad, I know exactly what you're feeling and how to fix it," he says happily, hugging the other tightly._ _

__Instinctually Conrad returns the embrace around the younger boys back. He was still thoroughly puzzled. "What is it?"_ _

__"You were craving physical contact!" Yuuri says gleefully as if it were the best news in the world. "That's why you felt so lonely and lost."_ _

__It made sense, but he still had one more question. "And how do you fix it?"_ _

__"Well I'm already doing that! Jeez, are you a robot?"_ _

__Conrad starts and suddenly realizes, beginning to put the pieces together. He had been wanting physical contact, Yuuri said. Now just that was happening with Yuuri wrapping his arms securely, basically sat in his lap. He was suddenly aware that the feeling was slowly erasing itself, fading away and dulling._ _

__"I think it's working," Conrad smiles, now caught up. He falls to the side, bringing Yuuri down to lay on their sides together._ _

__"In my world we call this cuddling," Yuuri says while burrowing himself into Conrad's chest and winding their legs together. He seemed to be glowing. "I never would've thought you'd be one to enjoy it."_ _

__Conrad rests his head onto the others forehead and closes his eyes blissfully. "I think I've been missing out."_ _

__"Isn't it great?" Yuuri raises a hand and brushes the shorter, shaven sides of Conrad's hair. "Do you think you'll make an effort to initiate it from now on?"_ _

__Even though they were already chest to chest and overlapping, Conrad presses Yuuri even closer to himself. His vision was now cross-eyed in his effort to keep eye contact. "Absolutely."_ _

__Yuuri breaks another smile. "Cuddling involves a lot of simply feeling it out. You follow your instincts and what feels right. For example, right now this-" he slips his arm under the back of Conrad's shirt and begins tracing his fingers along his spine. "-feels like a good spot."_ _

__Conrad hums in appreciation. He feels bubbly for no reason at all. "Then what if I do this?" He lifts his leg and hooks it over Yuuri's body, now leaning onto him at a slight angle._ _

__Yuuri approves. "That was a good move." He laughs suddenly, and at such a close proximately Conrad is able to experience it in all it's up-close angelic glory. "It sounds like we're playing chess."_ _

__"What is chess?"_ _

__"A very boring game, guaranteed to put you to sleep," Yuuri says airily. "You aren't missing out on that."_ _

__Conrad smiles in response, then turns serious. "Yuuri, I'm getting another feeling." He almost laughs when the other immediately turns slightly worried. "What?"_ _

__"I'm feeling like perhaps, just maybe, we're going to remain like this for awhile."_ _

__Yuuri blinks, not comprehending the meaning immediately. When he does, he nudges him with his hips teasingly. "Wow, Conrad, did you just flirt with me?"_ _

__Conrad smiles, his honey eyes glowing mischievously. "That's up to you to interpret."_ _

__"All sorts of new development is happening today." Yuuri lowers his head to burrow it into Conrad's neck. He responds by laying his chin upon black hair that tickles his chin ever so slightly._ _

__Yuuri was right, he had been missing out. "Are you happy?"_ _

__Conrad feels Yuuri's facial muscles lift against his neck. "Yes, of course. This is the first time you've ever wanted to do anything in the aspect of physical contact. Before it was always you going along with it because I wanted to." His hands clutch a handful of Conrad's shirt. "It feels... warm, having someone make the first move."_ _

__Conrad thinks this over for a moment. How did_ he_ feel when Yuuri came up to him, wanting a hug or some other affectionate contact? He would usually smile and happily give him what he wanted. He hadn't even realized it before, but it made him feel appreciated and wanted. Had Yuuri been living on the minimal wage of his affection? Just enough that he knew Conrad loved him, but not enough that he didn't have any uncertainties.

Yuuri's arms around him suddenly seemed stronger, as if the other was worried he would slip away somehow. Conrad bites his lip, holding the other tighter. 

"I'll be sure to make an effort more often, then." 

"You don't have to." The words were light, but Conrad heard a slight hopeful tone under them. 

"I know. I'll do it only because I want to." He brushes his fingers through his hair, gently untangling any snarls. 

Yuuri sighs, the release of air sinking him further into the other. His face lifts again faintly.

"Okay."


End file.
